Keep Holding On
by ItSMeAmbeR
Summary: Takes place after the season finale. Micheals in jail and Sara is scared and finds out she is pregnant. Lincoln takes care of her as Micheal finds a way to escape jail. MS PLease RR
1. Chapter 1

The night was crisp with a feeling in the air no one heart could bear. Sara sat at the window of the cheap motel, staring at the people making their way through the small city. They looked so, _'Alive'_ she thought to herself as she watched two lovers dancing briskly down the dimly lighted street, holding each other in a loving embrace. Alive was something she hadnt felt in what seemed like an eternity and then some. Her life which was already filled with a bitter loneliness had reached the point of no return, or at least thats what it felt like.

They could've been happy. Her life was so close to being what she wanted it to be.She couldnt even express words to explain the feelings she felt when the Mexican authorities took Micheal in. Fear, Anger, Regret, and most all a broken heart. She felt empty. Like a peice of her was missing. What hurt her even more was the fact that they had been so close. After months of running, months of hiding, months of never getting to be together they were so close. Its was a sick twist of fate. She asked herself over and over again why he was testing her like this. Why did god take him away from her. What she believed to ber her soulmate may now have been lost to her forever. She loved him. That was true. Nothing would take that away. Not even death could pry him away from her heart . Not knowing whether she would see him again or even hear from him pained her even more. She didnt know if she could handle this alone.

She closed her eyes and breathed a deep sigh of anguish. She let herself drift to the back of her mind into a memory that she would never let herself lose.

* * *

**"The first thing they tell you when you take the job is to never fall in love with an inmate."**

**They gazed deeply into each others eyes looking through their exteriors and into each others souls. **

**Slowly Micheal leaned down and pressed his lips firmly but gently onto hers. They shared a kiss more romantic and sensual then any fairytales happy ending. **

**The kiss deepened as Micheal pushed harder into her. **

**Finally as they pulled apart they sat inches from each others faces and just breathed. **

**She ran her hand down his chest and relaxed it over his heart.**

**Sara, not able to hold back pushed him against the wall and fiercly began kissing him and taking off his shirt. **

**Was she making a mistake letting down her guard and excepting him into her life again, she thought to herself as he kissed down her body. **

**Quickly she extinguished the thought knowing whether this was a mistake or not it would let her feel alive at least for now. **

**Then they slowly fell into each other. **

* * *

A tear escaped Sara's eye as she relived the vivid memory. She turned from the window and glanced at the phone sitting on the bed. Wishing, praying he would call her with news. She sighed and whispered, "Come on Micheal."

* * *

I havent writtien one of these in forever so please be honest! R&R please!! Thanks so much. If you have any ideas go ahead and tell me. Suggestions are welcome! 


	2. Chapter 2

The pain in his heart never seemed to go away. The month that he'd been in this hell hole was nothing less then torture. He managed to stay alive, and if you believed living in this place was worth it then thats all that mattered.

It did matter though. He was going to escape this place. He was going to see her again. Never again would he let himself hurt her. It brought tears to his eyes thinking of the pain she was most likely in because of him.

God he loved her. Thoughts, Memories, Dreams of her were all that kept him from giving up. If she had not been there when he stepped onto that boat, he would have let these hienas devour him a long time ago, but she was there. To his surprise she had been released from jail and came to him.

She should have stayed far away though. She should have gone on with her life. Now she is miserable once again thanks to him. _'I promise you Sara, I'll do right by you. I wont let you feel this pain anymore. Not as long as im here.' _

He rested his head on the cold slab of cement he called a bed, and dozed off with thoughts of how to escape this nightmare running through his mind. Slowly his thoughts faded into a dream.

* * *

**"Micheal are you ready?"**

**"I've never been more ready in my life!"**

**"Are you nervous, bro?"**

**"More like anxious."**

**"Here goes."**

**"Oh god, she is so beautiful."**

* * *

Then the contentment he felt in the dream suddenly vanished and he realized where he was. As he opened his eyes a blood curdling scream echoed down the halls. He jumped when the swarm of officers stormed past his cell. He bolted to the doors. Pressing himself as close to the bars as humanly possible he saw a glimpse of what looked like human flesh. He listened as he overheard the men say, "El ha estado muerto por días, se parece a él ha sido pelado"(He has been dead for days, looks like he has been skinned). Then they laughed as they continued on down the hall calling for someone to clean the mess up. Micheal turned around slowly and took three deep breaths. This wasnt right. He didnt belong here with these monsters.

* * *

like it? please r/r i wanna know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara shivered as a chill went down her spine. She has been up all night tossing and turning. Now she just sat and stared at the writing on the wall. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door. She carefully walked to the door, trying with all her might to not let whoever was there to know she was here. She may be a free woman but that didnt mean there wasnt people here that would harm her. As she inched closer to the window she saw the outline of large man figeting like a thirteen year old boy. When she got close enough to see through the slighty transparent gray curtains she realized it was Lincoln. _'What is he doing here at,'_ she looked at the clock,_ 'three in the morning?'_ A thought flashed through her mind and she gasped. _'MICHEAL'_. She rushed to unlock all four of the locks on the door. Her hands could barely keep up with her mind as she fooled with the knob. When the door finally swung open she screamed, "Where is he? What happened?"

Lincoln gave her a sympathetic look and sighed. "Im not sure, but I wanted to make sure your were alright." She lifted her eyebrows in curiousity but moved from the doorway to let him in.

"So Micheals ok?"

"I can't say. I havent heard from him in the past couple of days. They won't let me back to see him and he hasn't called."

Worry was shown clearly on her face, and he tried his best to soothe her. "Im sure he is fine Sara. He is a strong man. He can handle himself. He saved my life, im sure he can do the same for himself."

"I guess your right. I just can't handle not knowing how he is."

"I know how you feel. Thats why I came here. I was at the bar down the street feeling bad for myself when I realized you probably needed someone to talk to more then I did. I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

She realized at that moment that he stunk of booze. Liquor and tobacco lingered on his breath. He could barely stand. It was clear he was more then just tipsy. Suddenly feeling ackward she walked away and sat at the table a few feet from the bed where he was.

"Im fine. I just wish he would see me."

"He doesn't want you to see him like this."

"I dont care! I need to know he is ok. I have to...I need it to continue. I cant go on with my life not knowing if he is even alive!"

She burried her head in her arms and let the tears she had been holding for so long finally escape. Lincoln walked over and ackwardly sat his hand on her shoulder. She pulled away angrily and screamed, "I DONT WANT ANY OF YOUR DRUNK SYMPATHY."

"Im not doing this because Im drunk Sara. I saw how you two looked at each other. I could feel what was going on between you. It didnt take a genius to know. I know how it feels to lose someone you love. I know you're scared, but i just wanted you to know that im here and I understand. Im scared to."

She lifted her head and realized there was nothing to worry about with Lincoln. He wouldnt hurt her or even dare putting his hands on her. As she calmed down she whispered, "Im sorry."

He smiled a sad smile and answered, "Its fine. Here is my number to my cell call me if you need anything. Im here Sara."

* * *

-That Morning-

* * *

She squinted her eyes as she slowly woke from her sleep. She stretched her arms up and began making her way out of bed. As soon as she stood up she quickly sat down. A feeling of nausea swept through her body. She laid on her side trying to comfort herself. "Oh god." she whispered as she jumped from her bed and ran to the barely there restroom. Before she reached the toilet she couldnt hold it any more. She hung over the sink and let it out.

It was a gut renching feeling. Not like any she has ever felt. When it was over her muscles through out her stomach ached from forcing herself to get it all out. She sunk down to the floor and just laid there wondering what was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

Sara sighed as she rest her head on the table. _'Whats going on?'_ she thought to herself. Thoughts of any possible ill people she might of ran into or food she might have aten ran through her head. Suddenly she thought of her encounter with Micheal in the train.

_'Could I be...No.'_ There was only one way to find out. She grabbed the shorts she had thrown on the floor hours before. As she pulled the shorts up she grabbed her room key and walked out the door headed for the closest store possible.

When she walked into the store it felt like everyone was staring at her. Luckily the store had only a few people who were seemingly were minding their own business . When she reached the aisle she searched for the product she desperatley needed. When her eyes landed on it she snatched it off the shelf and walked over to the counter.

"Ah,bebé en la manera" (Ah, baby on the way.") the man across from her on the counter exclaimed as she sat the tests down. Sarah just smiled and handed him the money.

She nervously walked down the crooked streets of Panama city. She watched as children ran and sang carelessly past her. In her hands she held the plastic bag from the local store. As she finally made her way to the hotel she quickly went to the restroom to see if her instincts were right.

* * *

Two hours later

* * *

Sarah searched hopelessly for her cell phone as she dug through her purse. When she found it she quickly dialed the number Lincoln had given her the night before. As it rang she waited desperately for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Lincoln!"

"Sara?"

"Please come over, I dont know what to do."

Without a second thought Lincoln said, "Ill be there as soon I can."

When Lincoln walked through the door he saw the array of pregnancy tests thrown on the floor. It had to be at least 15. His eyes made their way to the end of the bed where he saw Sara sitting on the floor, holding her knees. She made no noise as the tears ran down her face. He ran over to her and kneeled beside her petite frame.

"Are you ok? Whats wrong?"

Sarah looked up from him with her damp eyes and in a strained tone she said, "Im pregnant."

* * *

Hope you like it. theres alot more. im trying to make it more suspensful. I apoligize for any imperfection in spelling or writing. this comp. im on has a sucky keyboard and it was messing up alot. Please review it helps me write! Thanks to all who have reviewed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Lincolns eyes widened and he pressed his palm against his forehead. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, im sure. I wouldn't have called you here if I wasn't sure." Tears began filling up in her eyes again. He walked over to her and smiled.

"Look Sara, its not that bad. A baby is never a bad thing, even if their timing isn't perfect. When my son was born I was young, but when I saw him...," he laughed," My whole world changed. I know its gonna be tough with whats going on with Micheal, but this isn't all bad."

Sara raised her head and wiped away the tears from her cheeks. She let out a sigh and relaxed her body back against the end of the bed, letting go of her knees slowly. "I know you're probably right, but I really dont know if Im ready for this. Even I am ready I can not do this alone. I really wish he was here so he could be the one comforting me and he could hold me and make everything alright."

Lincoln sat on the edge of the bed breifly brushing Sara's shoulder with his leg. He let out a big sigh and layed back. "We need to get a hold of Micheal."

"He wont let me see him. When I call he tells them he does not want to talk to me. When I go to visit him he tells them to ask me to leave. I give up! "

"No Sara! He just doesnt want you to see him while he is so weak. Its a hard time for him to..."

"I know, god I know, but its not fair Linc."

"Nothings ever fair...look lets go right now . " He held his hand out for her to grab.

She took a deep breath and whispered, "Lets do it." as she took his hand and used it to pull herself up.

* * *

Micheal laid on his bed and stared up at the ceiling which was only inches from his face. He had been waiting for days to see who his new cellmate would be. The large hispanic man he had celled with earlier in the month "mysteriously" bled to his death in the showers. In a way it was lucky for Micheal seeing how the portly man had threatened more then death to him. Suddenly the cell doors were thrust open and a short dark man stood at the frame of the cell. 

"Nombre ."(Visitor)he yelled as Micheal climbed down to the floor the little man grabbed his arm and tried his hardest to drag Micheal to the visitation area.

As Micheal walked with the man he thought who this visitor might be. He had been trying for the past month to keep his distance from Sara, and the past week he had even given up on his own brother. He just found it harder and harder to look at them as the days passed. Each day he felt more and more of his pride draining from his body, but this time he just gave up. He couldnt hold himself back. He had been tested alot in his life, but this one was a challenge. It made it harder knowing Sara was right outside those doors. If he had just been smarter. If he only could've figured it out. He shouldn't have been caught. He was to close to freedom.

They got closer to the sliding doors and Micheal hoped it wasn't Sara. He had hid himself from her for so selfishly long. He thought each night how he was hurting her more by refusing to see her, but for some reason his heart would not let him. The man signaled for the officer inside the room to press the button and as he did the doors slid open. He closed his eyes and continued walking, letting hte small man lead him. He opened them as the man pushed for him to sit down and when he looked his eyes sunk in defeat. He began to speak but all that came out was,

"S-Sara..."

* * *

Hope you like it. I know it has been taking a while but I have a 5 month old baby and have been really busy looking for apartments so its hard to find time to sit down and write, but I havent given up on this one. Dont worry lol. Again please review. Thanks to yall who did. It really does help... 


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took so long, again I have a 5 month old baby** so its hard to find time to write. I love this story though! Thanks for the reviews and adds onto favs and all that. It really encourages me to write more. I know some stuff maybe be spelled wrong, but sorry I was in a hurry when I wrote this chapter and was trying to type fast. Please R/R.

* * *

Sara gathered the strength to whisper, "Micheal..." and turned away wiping one stay tear from her cheek. As she turned around hers eyes met his and a shock curged through her body. For a moment she was at peace. Then her mind wondered back to reality and her fear rose once again. Micheal didnt say a word, which worried Sara even more. _'Oh god, what do I say. He doesnt want this...he obviously doesnt even want me. Why would he want a baby, of all things, between us?'_ As her thoughts jabbed at her brain she sprung up letting the words "I cant do this." slide through her lips as she turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait!"

Sara turned and looked at the man she had once seen so strong and confident almost in tears with fear and doubt in his own eyes. She walked to the seat and slowly sat back down. As she opened her mouth to speak she as interupted.

"Im so sorry, Sara. I feel horible. I thought I could face anything, but I just wasnt strong enough to face you. And for that I apoligize."

She sat in silence, stunned at what he had just stated. Before she had much more time to think he spoke again.

"God Sara. Im so scared. Without you...I dont know what Id do. Id understand if your upset with me, and you have the right to be. I just want you to know before you leave today that I do love you."

She waited for more and when it became clear he had said his peace she tried her best to say hers. She opened her mouth, but the words were tangled with her tongue. Her mins was going a mile a minute and she could not even find words to put what she wanted so badly to tell him. Finally she sucked it up and tried to stay strong.

"Micheal, you did hurt me...so much when you refused to see me, but mainly I was hurt because I didnt know if you even cared anymore. Im scared to, and to here those words from your mouth means so much. But...But I came here to tell you something. Something that...well I dont know."

She stopped there before she made herself sound stupid. She sighed in thankfulness for getting her words put straight and gave herself a break to get the courage for the big part. She looked at Micheal and saw that he waited for her to go on. Fear was evident in his eyes and on his face. She had never seen him so scared. She decided to stop torturing him like this and got it out.

"Im...I..Im pregnant Micheal."

She closed her eyes waiting for the repurcussions of her words. It felt as if someone had swung at her with a baseball bat as she waited for his answer.

"W-What? I...I dont know what to say. What are you going to do?"

Sara realized then that she had never actually given any thought to giving the baby up or even aborting it, and for some reason she defensively said, "I am going to keep it, Micheal." Then she waited again for a reaction.

"I cant believe this Sara. We're having a baby."

She turned to him and smiled at the look on his face. It seemed he had forgotten for a moment where he was and what he was going to be going back to.

"I was so scared to tell you Micheal. I didnt know how you'd react."

"Have you gone tot he doctor yet? How are you eating? Do you know how far along you?"

"Slow down Micheal!" She let out through a giggle.

"Im just so excited Sara. I love you."

"I love you, Micheal."

Suddenly realization sunk in and Micheal remembered he was in jail. He could die any day. Sara was alone in Panama city, pregnant! Although this was great news it seemed to worry Micheal even more then he had been before he spoke with Sara. _'I have to be strong now. You cant be weak anymore Micheal. You have a baby now.' _Micheal thought to himself.

"What are we going to do Sara? Im in jail. You dont need to be here. This isnt a safe place for you. I think you should go back to the states."

"No Micheal! I cant leave you here."

"Sara thats not important. Dont worry about me. All I want is for you and the baby to be healthy and safe. That wont be definte here."

"It wont be definte anywhere, Micheal!"

"I know that Sara but you know the states are safer. You can have better medical service there."

"You're right...I know you are, but I cant leave you here." Tears she had once held back feircley began to fall from her eyes and drip down to the stone floor from her cold cheeks.

"Dont Sara. Dont cry. It will be ok. I am going to find a way out of here. Im not taking any chance in this hell hole. Go to the states and Ill be there right behind you. I will find you, and we can be happy. Finally..."

"God I just want to be with you Micheal! I need you to hold me. I dont know if I can raise a baby alone."

"You wont be alone. I will be there for you, always. I promise."

Sara sniffled and rubbed her eyes. She took a deep breath and stopped her tears as the guard rushed to her and told her time was up. She looked desperatley at Micheal as he nodded and told her, "It will be ok. I love you...I promise."

"I love you so much Micheal!"

Then she was escorted away by the guard down the narrow hallway. She looked back once more and saw Micheal sitting still as his own guard came to take him away. For the first time that day she saw strength in his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Sara glanced out the small window as she finished packing her clothes. It seemed like it had been months since she last saw Micheal but it had only been 4 days. The ache in her heart had weakened but was still lingering there. It would never go away. Not until Micheal was with her again. She lowered her hand and rubbed her nearly flat belly. You couldnt tell she was pregnant but every now and then when she grazed her womb she felt an ounce of joy rush through her body. It was like warm soup for the soul. Knowing that a peice of her and Micheal rested inside her gave her hope. She sighed and found her way out of her thoughts.

Suddenly the door flew open and Sara quickly turned to see who was rushing in her hotel room. Not to her surprise it was Lincoln carrying one meager bag full of what appeared to be rags.

"Whats...that?"

"My stuff."

"Oh...did you even fold anything?"

"No. Why would I? Im just going to be unpacking when we get there."

She wrinkled her eyebrows at him and nodded her head. As she began zipping her bag Lincoln asked, "You ready?" with a nod.

She looked up and smiled. Lincoln took that as a yes and reached forwards to pick up her bags.

* * *

As they walked towards the plane Sara took one last look back at the City she had called "home" for over two months now. A chiver went down her spine as she once again realized she was leaving her true love. Its ok though. She knew it would be alright. Micheal would keep his promise to make everything ALRIGHT.

* * *

When they got off the plane Lincoln looked around in each direction.

"Wow...we're home."

"Yeah."

He looked towards Sara and smiled as she stood at the end of the stairs not knowing what to do.

"Well, come on!"

"Where are we going exactly?" Sara asked as she caught her breath from practically jogging to keep up with Lincoln.

"We're gonna be staying with a friend of mine until i get some cash. Hope thats fine with you."

"Oh god. Is this some macho man who's house is full of trash and dirty clothes?"

Lincoln let out a hearty laugh and said, "Dont worry about that."

* * *

As they neared the door of the not to shabby looking house Sara began to feel nervous. The nervousness she felt quickly turned into nausea.

"Oh no." she gasped as Lincoln knocked on the door. She then flung around to face the bushes that were planted just next to the patio. As soon as she bent to be closer to the bush, her breakfast landed all over Lincolns poor friends bushes along with those pretty roses planted next to the bushes. _'Roses?'_ she thought to herself as she wiped her mouth, _'This couldnt be a man.'_ She forgot what she was thinking about and turned to face Lincoln and a bewildered blonde wrapped in a large blanket staring at her.

* * *

Ok well this chap. kinda boring but Im going to keep going I just figured this would be kinda a good place to stop at. Dont worry lol. Well my only problem is trying to come up with a not completely difficult way to get Micheal out of jail. So if you have any ideas just send them to me in your review and if I see one I really like Ill use it and give you props. Well again R/R! Thanks so much, and Amber id like to thank you personally for understanding my situation. :) 


End file.
